Regresiones
by ladyblue326
Summary: Cuando el futuro se ve amenazado por una alteración en la linea temporal de Hamish, Khan no tiene otra opción más que regresar al pasado, aunque tal vez no regrese en su mismo cuerpo. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**¡Hola! pues dicen que más vale tarde que nunca jeje espero les agrade esta historia y mil gracias de nuevo a mi querida Nimirie que me cedió tiempo para poder betear, te quiero amiga!**

**Vamos equipo Baker!**

**Beta:** Nimirie Eryn Lasgalene

**Regresiones**

Hace mucho que el capitán de la nave más importante de la flota no se sentía tan feliz, completo, de seguro debía haber algo mal con eso, debía estar rompiendo alguna regla; no era posible que alguien se sintiera así de pleno.

Su nave no tenía comparación ni en su flota, planeta o en galaxias cercanas, era la más rápida, sigilosa y letal a pesar de su tamaño, su tripulación los mejores jefes de navegación, operaciones, tácticas, ingeniería y científicos, lo mejor de su raza.

Su jefe médico ese era punto y aparte, él no era de su misma raza, sin una fuerza, agilidad o destreza superior, aunque si poseía una mente brillante; a él le debían mucho de la mejora genética de la raza mejorada, ese pequeño humano, no… SU pequeño humano Hamish Harrison.

Sí, ese pequeño hombre que había encontrado entre la tripulación de una nave enemiga, que por alguna extraña razón y en contra de su costumbre había decidido perdonarle la vida, ese simple humano rubio y de ojos azule, era la causa de su felicidad.

Pero claro que no todo podía ser "miel sobre hojuelas", frase terrestre que su humano solía decir cuando todo marchaba según lo planeado y sin contratiempos. Un día cualquiera en el que realizaban una exploración de rutina en un planeta desconocido con el fin de comprobar si se podían establecer en ese sitio, todo salió mal.

-¿Sucede algo Hamish? – el capitán había notado que su humano estaba algo pálido y callado, lo cual no era normal en él.

-No en realidad, solo estoy un poco mareado, eso es todo.- dijo el rubio restándole importancia.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, lo más probable es que sea algo en la atmósfera de este planeta lo que me está afectando.

-En ese caso terminemos rápido para que regreses pronto a la nave.-prácticamente esa era una orden, una ante la cual el doctor no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Igual de mandón que siempre, nunca cambiarás…

-Te equivocas, he cambiado mucho y eso te lo debo a ti. -dijo mientras se acercaba a él para poder rodearlo en sus largos y fuertes brazos –Sin ti, lo más probable es que ya estaría muerto o preso.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto me angustia escucharte hablar así, Khan? –Hamish era algo más bajo de estatura por lo que tenía que hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y poder ver directamente esos ojos del color del universo.

-Pues no lo hagas.-Murmuró Khan contra sus labios para después de inclinarse un poco más, besarlo de esa forma que sabía haría olvidar a su acompañante hasta de cómo respirar.

Pero ese beso intenso y lleno de sentimientos fue debilitándose poco a poco, fue cuando Khan se dio cuenta que prácticamente estaba cargando a su amado doctor. Khan no tardó en regresar a la nave y dirigirse directamente al área médica donde se encargaron de revisar a su doctor por lo que parecieron ser horas y horas para el de pelo negro, quien terminó sentado en el suelo mientras esperaba a que alguien le informara algo.

-Capitán -el aludido se puso de pie al instante en que su segundo médico a bordo se acercaba a él. –Las lecturas de los signos del doctor Harrison, son bastante extrañas…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, en realidad… ah demonios, no sé cómo explicarle esto señor, pero pareciera que el doctor estuviera desapareciendo. –Khan intentaba darle sentido a lo que le decían. –Su material genético se desvanece, podría decir que está dejando de existir, si no encontramos que es lo que está generando esto, me temo que será como si nunca hubiera existido, y junto con el todo el trabajo que ha realizado.

-¿Te refieres a todo el trabajo que ha hecho con nosotros?

-Sí señor, por el momento someteremos al doctor Hamish a una suspensión criogénica a ver si eso detiene el avance.

-Moriarty. –Fue todo lo que Khan pronunció antes de salir rumbo a la sala de controles.

Christian Moriarty fue por mucho tiempo su jefe de ingeniería, aunque gran parte de su tiempo se la pasara experimentando con los portales warp, él tenía en mente que si se manipulaban de la forma correcta podrían no solo llevarlos a otros lugares, sino también atreves del tiempo, estos experimentos casi causa la derrota de su tripulación por falta de energía. No dudó ni dos segundos en correrlo de su nave.

Con la ayuda de su tripulación Khan recreó parte de la máquina de Moriarty, trabajaron día y noche para poder terminarla y hacerla funcionar, una alteración en el pasado de Hamish era lo que estaba provocando que este desapareciera poco a poco, dicha máquina fue probada por Khan en repetidas ocasiones.

La primera vez se vio dentro de un dragón avaricioso que vivía en una montaña repleta de joyas y piezas de oro. Fue entonces que lo vio, algo parecido a un hombre diminuto buscaba algo entre su tesoro, la sorpresa que se llevó al notar el parecido entre ese _Hobbit_ y Hamish, pero una guerra se desató y cuando un hombre disparó una flecha hacia la bestia, la conexión con esta se perdió y el capitán regresó a su propio cuerpo dentro de su adorada Vengance. En ese momento comprendieron que la máquina solo transportaba la mente hacia otros cuerpos con los que habían estado vinculados en algún sentido.

La segunda vez estaba en alguna especie de tribunal antiguo, los hombres ahí vestían enormes pelucas blancas con peinados extraños y elaborados, una copa plateada que sostenía en una de sus manos le devolvió su reflejo, esta vez era una versión muy parecida a él mismo solo que mucho más joven y bastante delgada. Pero esa copa también reflejaba algo más, o en este caso a alguien, lo vio de nuevo, sentado dos filas más atrás, un ya mayor Hamish ponía mucha atención a lo que decían los hombres del centro de la sal. En un receso de la corte Khan intentó acercarse a esta nueva versión de su amado, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a faltarle el aire provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

Despertó de una forma violenta dentro de la enfermería de su nave, el enfermero le dijo que sus signos vitales habían comenzado a fallar y que se vieron forzados a detener la máquina para poder salvaro. También que durante sus "viajes", parte de la tripulación había comenzado a presentar síntomas como los del doctor Harrison, esto sólo hizo que su capitán se arrancara los cables que monitoreaban su cuerpo, detener a Khan Noonien Singh era algo que solo Hamish podía lograr.

No fue hasta el quinto intento que todo lo que lo rodeaba tenía un poco de sentido, revisó los bolsillos de la ropa que vestía su nuevo anfitrión en busca de alguna identificación, el nombre citaba Michael Stamford, personal médico del hospital Saint Bartholomew.

-Hola Mike, –una chica que cargaba una enorme pila de libros se había acercado a su mesa, -¿Te molesta si pongo esto aquí un momento?

-No, no, para nada. -cuando la chica se deshizo de su carga, Khan pudo ver que ella vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio y portaba un gafete que citaba "Molly Hooper, Patología" –Y ¿a dónde llevas todo eso?

-Oh, esto es para Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock?

-Sí, está en los laboratorios haciendo montones de experimentos, ya sabes que desde que John se comprometió, el pobre se la vive aquí. –dijo la mientras ponía una cara de pesar. –Yo no sé por qué Sherlock no habla con John y le dice lo que siente, todo mundo sabe que ese par se ama, menos ellos dos.

-Bueno, ya sabes como son, ¿Quieres ayuda? –el tal Sherlock había despertado su curiosidad.

-Te lo agradecería bastante. –Khan siguió a la menuda mujer por una serie de pasillos hasta que se toparon con una puerta metálica donde se leía "patología", fue cuando por fin pudo ver el reflejo del cuerpo en el que se encontraba, un hombre de baja estatura, regordete, pelo castaño a juego con un par de ojos que le devolvían la mirada detrás de esas horrendas gafas.

-Ah Molly, creí que te habías perdido y por eso tu compañía. –cuando Khan vio al dueño de esa voz casi suelta los libros, tenía sus mismos ojos y tono de piel, alto y aunque más delgado estaba en buena forma, pelo largo y oscuro con la diferencia que de aquel hombre tenía el pelo rizado.

-Sherlock, ¿Por qué no contestas tu maldito teléfono? ¡He tratado de comunicarme contigo todo el día! ¿Sí sabes que me caso en una semana? –Khan volteó hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse de forma abrupta y fue cuando lo vio, Hamish, SU Hamish estaba ahí. Aunque no, no era él, había ciertos detalles, ciertas diferencias.

-Lo dejé en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. –Contestó Sherlock sin apartar la vista del microscopio.

-Claro, y cinco metros es una distancia imposible de recorrer.

-Por si no lo has notado, John, estoy ocupado con un experimento para el caso en el que trabajo.

-¿Un caso nuevo? ¿Tienes un caso nuevo y no lo comentaste? –el rubio lucía ofendido.

Sherlock soltó un suspiro y por fin volteó a verle -Sí, John y precisamente por lo de tu boda es la razón por la que no te informé, se que estás muy ocupado junto a Mary preparando todo y sinceramente ¡¿No sé por qué el padrino es tan indispensable para una simple degustación de pasteles, menús y vinos?! Ahora si no te importa, regresaré a mi experimento.

John permaneció ahí parado en silencio tratando de tranquilizarse – ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Con el caso?

-No, para eso están aquí Mike y Molly, te sugeriría que regreses con tú prometida antes de que… oh, creo que esa llamada es de ella; Molly ¿dónde quedó mi café?

-Claro, para qué me necesitaría el único detective consultor del mundo. –murmuró John, Sherlock no se inmutó.

John dedicó una última mirada llena de dolor y tristeza a su amigo antes de retirarse con Molly siguiéndole. Khan conocía muy bien esa mirada y no pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba el aire tras esa escena, cuando volteó a ver a Sherlock, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa, respiraba profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, también conocía muy bien esa reacción. Sí, aquí era donde estaba el problema.

-Sherlock… -el detective levantó un poco la mirada, -¿Por qué lo haces? O más bien ¿Por qué _no_ lo haces?

-Hacer ¿qué cosa precisamente?

-Decirle lo que sientes por él.

Sherlock soltó otro suspiro de resignación y esta vez sin intentar disimular su mirada de tristeza –Después de lo de Moriarty comprendí que John siempre sería Blanco de mis enemigos, tras desinstalar su red criminal creí que al regresar podría hablar con él y decirle la verdad, pero él ya estaba con Mary y… feliz.

-¿Te apetece un trago?

-¿Perdón?

-Ya me oíste, y no digas que estás ocupado por que ambos sabemos que solo estás aquí para evitar a John, yo invito y si quieres tú escoges el lugar. –dicho esto se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta dejando a un confundido Sherlock en su sitio, por unos minutos creyó que no lo seguiría, pero justo en eso una alta figura cruzó la puerta.

Sherlock logró parar un taxi en tiempo récord, se dirigieron a un pub no muy lejano del hospital, ya estaban por la tercera ronda, o eso creía Sherlock, cuando el alto comenzó a hablar.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Yo? No Sherlock, creo que quien tiene que hablar eres tú, y ambos sabemos muy bien el tema.

Sherlock entornó sus ojos y lo observó por un breve instante y decidió pedir su cuarta copa –No sé que es lo que quieres que te diga, ¿qué temo que llegue el día de la boda y ver como pierdo a John para siempre? ¿Qué tan solo pensar en eso me causa pánico?

-No sé, ¿eso es lo que pasa? –esta vez Khan pidió que llevaran una botella a la mesa y tras rellenar varias veces su vaso Sherlock se encontraba de un modo muy cooperador, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a beber.

"Yo no sé que tiene Mycroft que trae a Lestrade como a un idiota detrás de él, nunca puede resolver sus casos sin mi ayuda, pero resolvió el misterio de los peces dorados de mi querido hermano… y luego está Moriarty con su ex militar Moran ¡oh! y a Molly ¡Já! la sorpresa que se llevó cuando le dije que era gay, por qué la gente es tan estúpida e ignora lo obvio…

-¿Lo obvio? ¿Cómo lo que tú sientes por John?

-Por John… no, él se merece algo mejor, alguien que lo entienda y trate bien, como Mary, no alguien que lo tenga persiguiendo criminales psicópatas o al borde de la muerte como yo…

Sherlock se puso de pie justo cuando un gorila, por así llamarlo, pasaba por atrás de la mesa chocando con él y haciendo que la bebida de este se derramara sobre su ropa.

-Ups, lame…

Un golpe directo a la mandíbula hizo callar al detective, por un momento fue como si alguien apretara el botón de pausa del reproductor y todo mundo permaneció quieto y en silencio, pero claro que Sherlock no podía dejar pasar una pelea, comenzó a reírse y se limpió el labio inferior que ahora sangraba y lanzó un golpe a su atacante, y eso fue suficiente para desatar una batalla campal.

Puños venían en todas direcciones y Khan atrapado en el cuerpo de Mike no podía hacer mucho, alguien lo había aventado lejos de Sherlock quien ahora peleaba contra el gorila y sus dos acompañantes, a base de empujones y esquivando golpes logró llegar hasta el detective y tomándolo por la cintura lo obligó a abandonar el encuentro, arrastrándolo hasta la salida trasera.

Por fortuna lograron parar un taxi en el cual Khan introdujo a Sherlock, quien se encontraba muy poco cooperador, tuvo hasta que buscar en los bolsillos del detective su dirección para podérsela dar al chofer. Durante el trayecto marcó desde el celular de Sherlock el número de John.

-John.

-¿Mike? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? –Un molesto y soñoliento John le contestaba el teléfono.

-Sí, perdón John pero tienes que ir a Baker, Sherlock…

-¿Le pasó algo?

-Será mejor que vengas, ya llegamos, tengo que colgar.

Cuando John llegó subió las escaleras rápidamente, su amigo se encontraba inconsciente sobre el sillón, la ropa manchada con sangre y golpes por todos lados, le dedicó a Mike una mirada fulminante exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Y qué hago yo aquí Mike?

-Bueno… Sherlock no me dejó revisarlo y durante el camino solo decía tu nombre, así que creo q ustedes tienen que hablar, supongo que te verá mañana en Bart's

-John…

-Maldita sea, Sherlock ¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarme qué demonios te ocurre? –el rubio comenzaba a quitarle la ropa para poder examinarlo cuando las manos del detective lo detuvieron. -Sherlock tengo que examinarte.

-Lo sé, pero cuando lo hagas… no te enojes. –esos ojos imposibles lo veían fijamente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del detective, cuando John le quitó la camisa pudo notar como la respiración de Sherlock se aceleraba y lo que encontró lo hizo dejar de preguntarse en dónde había estado esos dos años que desapareció. En su pecho brillaban una serie de cicatrices contra su pálida piel ahora decorada con una serie de moretones que comenzaban a oscurecerse, lo mismo pasó con su espalda, cicatrices profundas y algunas aún rosadas, las más recientes. El doctor limpió cada una de sus heridas con mucho cuidado, por fortuna ningún corte requería sutura.

-Detente, deja de pensar tanto, estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sherlock?

-Vamos John, incluso para ti debió ser bastante obvio -Sherlock solo rodó los ojos ante la expresión del otro. –Fue por ti, John. Cuando comencé a perseguir la red de Moriarty, Moran su segundo al mando, te tenía entre sus objetivos, quería acabar con todos los que estuvieron relacionados con la muerte de James.

"Muchas veces estuve a punto de abortar la misión que Mycroft me asignó, pero después de lo de Moran no pude, tenía que acabarla antes de que alguien más pudiera llegar a ti, ahora era mi turno de protegerte. Cuando regresé de Serbia lo primero que hice fue buscarte y te vi con Mary, alguien a quien podías proteger y que no te metería en problemas, así que no dije nada, verte a salvo y feliz es suficiente para mí".

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? Sherlock…

-Desde que le disparaste a aquél taxista

-Maldición Sherlock ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-Además de recordarle a todos de que no eres gay y tus constantes citas yo…

-Oh Sherlock, eres un idiota. -fue justo en ese momento que el doctor se acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con mucho cuidado depositó un beso sobre sus labios, ese beso que borró las dudas del detective. Después de besar cada una de sus cicatrices John se recostó en la cama mientras Sherlock se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué hiciste creer a Mike que estabas borracho? –susurró mientras acariciaba esos rizos que siempre lo habían tentado.

-Vi la oportunidad de alcohol gratis y la aproveché, la pelea fue solo un plus.

-¿Me seguirás queriendo después de que mañana Mary me deje irreconocible?

-John te _amaré_ siempre y cuando no vuelvas a dejarte crecer el bigote –John no pudo evitar reírse ante esas palabras y tras colocar una cobija sobre los dos, pasaron la primera de tantas noches juntos.

Khan regresó a su cuerpo en cuanto salió de la calle Baker sólo para darse cuenta que toda su tripulación se encontraba dormida en criotubos, justo como su amado Hamish. Estaba a punto de ponerse a dormir el mismo cuando alguien entró a su nave, un tal almirante Marcus, no, aún no podía descansar y bajo el nombre de sus dos grandes amores se entregó al secuestrador de su tripulación.

**Mil gracias por llegar hasta el final!**

**Unas pequeñas notas, se que Mike no es precisamente una regresión de Khan, pero si lo ponía en el cuerpo de Sherlock no tardaría ni dos segundos en lanzarsele encima al pobre doctor, no me podía resistir en mencionar a Smauug y Bilbo! Creo que es todo**

**Comentarios bienvenidos!**


End file.
